


Setting a Good Example

by FlashBastard



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashBastard/pseuds/FlashBastard
Summary: Lucifer decides to set a good example for Trixie in these "trying times".
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Setting a Good Example

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of the current pandemic. This is a situation that popped into my head after watching the first half of Season 5 and while I was on my way to Walmart. 
> 
> Possible Season 5 spoilers ahead.

August 2020 

"I am kind of looking forward to actually going back to school instead of having to do deal with Zoom." Trixie said to her friend Amanda over Skype. It was the only way they'd been able to hang out since March and it was starting to irritate her. 

"Yeah, I can't wait until we can be in the same room again." Amanda grinned. "My mom got me all these cool masks to wear to school. Do you want to see?" 

"I mean, I guess. It's so stupid." Trixie said with a groan. 

"Wearing a mask is not stupid." Amanda shook her head. 

"Whatever. Look, I have to go. I'll see you at school, okay?" Trixie didn't want to get into an argument and she didn't want to listen to anyone preaching at her either. 

"Oh. Okay. See you at school." Amanda said before disconnecting the call. Trixie just looked at the mask that her mom had gotten her that was sitting on the nightstand. It looked so dumb. She threw it into her backpack and lay down on her bed to read for a bit. "Not like I'm actually going to wear it." She sighed before opening her book. Trixie was entirely unaware that Lucifer was standing in the hallway listening. He'd been intending to say something to her before leaving. He had to do something about it for sure. 

"Shall we get going, Detective?" Lucifer said the next morning when he got to Chloe's house. He was clad in his usual perfectly tailored black suit with a deep wine colored dress shirt, matching pocket square and matching mask. 

"Sure." Chloe said as she grabbed her keys, eyes on her phone. She stopped when she looked up and saw what Lucifer was wearing. She also noticed that Trixie was staring at him from the couch where she was working on one of her online classes. 

"Lucifer.....what....." Chloe tilted her head. 

"We'll talk about it along the way. I believe we're needed." He motioned to the door and Chloe shook herself out of her shock, grabbing her own LAPD issue mask on the way out the door. Lucifer gave Trixie a wave on his way out, making sure that she definitely saw him. 

"Lucifer, what is going on?" Chloe asked as she got into the car, Lucifer getting in soon after. He removed the mask once they were in the car and driving away. "You can't get sick and you can't be contagious. What is this?" Chloe motioned toward the mask and tried to look at him as she kept her eyes on the road. 

"You know I can't get sick and I know I can't get sick but not everyone does. And it is best that I keep up the illusion of being human around....certain mortals." Lucifer cleared his throat. 

"I know you don't lie but sometimes you don't tell the whole truth. What's really going on?" She smirked a little when he sighed heavily. 

"You're going to think it's absolutely ridiculous." He shook his head. He wasn't sure why but he really didn't want to tell her the real reason. 

"I'm sure I won't." Chloe said. They continued driving for another couple of minutes in silence before Chloe pulled the car over into a random parking lot. 

"Detective, we're going to be late...." He motioned for her to keep driving. 

"Only if you don't immediately tell me what's really going on." She sat back and crossed her arms, shifting in the seat a little to look at him. Lucifer looked around them for a moment and then sighed again, deflating a little bit in defeat. 

"Alright fine. The truth is....." He took a deep breath and let it out. "I wanted to set a good example." Chloe laughed and Lucifer rolled his eyes. "And this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you." 

"No, Lucifer. I'm sorry." Chloe reached out and took his hand, squeezing gently. "Really. Who did you want to set a good example for?" She knew he didn't really care about some random human. Lucifer looked down at their clasped hands. 

"You know....despite all of my best efforts I have actually grown quite fond of your offspring." He kept his eyes down. "And I know it's very important to you that she remain in good health. I don't think I could handle dealing with you if something happened to her...." He cleared his throat. "And I might have overheard her talking to a friend about how she thought wearing a mask was stupid." This time he allowed himself to look at her. 

"So you did it for Trixie?" Chloe was trying very hard to keep her voice calm and even. 

"Like I said, I know her health is important to you and I know that wearing a mask can help. I also know that she, again despite my best efforts, looks up to me. So I thought perhaps if she saw me wearing a mask that she wouldn't think it was quite so..." He couldn't finish his sentence. Chloe had grabbed his face and kissed him hard, holding him into the kiss with her hands on his cheeks. He just closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss before it broke off. When they parted he noticed tears welling in Chloe's eyes. 

"Detective, are you quite alright?" He reached out and touched her cheek. Chloe put a hand over his. 

"Lucifer....you've just told me that you're doing something you don't even need to do to set a good example and keep my daughter safe. I really don't think I've ever been more okay in my life." She sniffled and then turned her face to kiss the palm of his hand. 

"So....it's the right thing then? Sometimes I get very confused about that." He smiled at the kiss to his palm and just kept watching Chloe. 

"It was absolutely the perfect thing." Chloe nodded before kissing him again. She sat back in her seat and cleared her throat. "Thank you." 

"I thought it might also help if I got her some designer masks. Nothing too fancy, of course, but enough to make her friends jealous." Lucifer gave her a smirk and Chloe laughed again. 

"That sounds more like you." She chuckled. Chloe took a deep breath to get herself back together before starting the car again. "Now, I think we have a murder to solve." 

"That we do." Lucifer nodded. The smile didn't leave his face as they drove. He was actually starting to get pretty good at figuring out the right thing to do. Even if it meant giving up a little bit of his ego in the process.


End file.
